


Press Your Lips Up Against Mine

by colossalbertl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bottom Link, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link is a dork, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Pining Link, Pining Prince Sidon, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Protective Prince Sidon, Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidlink Week, Sleepovers, Smut, Sub Link, Suggestive Themes, Sweet Prince Sidon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Prince Sidon, sidon loves link very much, theres sexual content but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: “'Would you like to have a sleepover tonight? I wish to spend time with my favorite Prince.' Link signed to him shyly, a cute blush spreading over the pale Hylians cheeks.Sidon nodded quickly. 'A sleepover! Oh, I love partaking in your cute Hylian traditions!'You may be the Hero of Hyrule, but you are my Hero.” The small boy’s face lit up like lava from Death Mountain. “They say that Hero’s aren’t supposed to be thieves, somehow but this little Hylian Hero managed to worm his way into my heart.'”Link and Sidon both try to be straight around each other, but fail horribly.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Press Your Lips Up Against Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious, I enjoyed writing this so much I lost sleep over it lmao. 
> 
> Thanks to [voidnin](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/voidnin) on Tumblr for helping me brainstorm SidLink headcannons! 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!

Hateno was a peaceful place, barely touched by Calamity Ganon one hundred years ago. Hateno almost resembles what Castle Town was like a century ago, but in village form. It was a peaceful haven for the Hylians living in the East Necluda, safe from most of the more dangerous creatures spawned from Ganon’s hatred. Link and his family lived in Castle Town before the Calamity struck, before he was Zelda’s appointed night, before everything. Link was the son of a highly decorated royal knight, so he was gone a lot during his childhood and early teens. His mother was a florist, running a small flower shop in the middle of town. Link had a baby sister too, Aryll, but he doesn’t remember her all too well. Link missed his family dearly, not able to have anyone to talk to, not having anyone to vent to. He missed his little sister greatly, he missed playing dress up together, attending the tea parties that she threw with her stuffed animals. Afterwards, Aryll would have him run a brush through her long, platinum blonde hair. Their mom would bake cupcakes for her parties too and ‘sell’ them to her at the low low price of three hugs per cupcake. He had a stable life and job with the Royal Family, but all of that is gone now. The only person he had to talk to was Epona, and she wasn’t even a person to begin with.

After waking up from the Shrine of Resurrection, he didn’t have many friends other than the travelers he met along the lonely road the man walked. Rensa, a stable worker at Dueling Peaks, told the blond about a cheap, rundown house for sale in the Village. Now that Calamity Ganon has been defeated, he had no Castle Town to go back to so the Hylian decided to pack his things and move to Hateno Village. Well, at least he was going to. But it got postponed for a bit due to his constant traveling. Actually, it Link never did move to Hateno, since he found somewhere, more like someone, better.

Link has traveled all over Hyrule and has met many different, interesting people, yet no one stayed. Epona couldn’t come with him in Zora’s Domain, or Goron City, or Gerudo Town which means Link was almost always alone. Yet, Zora’s Domain was different. They all knew who he was there. The younger Zora’s told Link that they grew up together. Gaddison, a knight patrolling the east side of the Domain, says that Link is the one who taught her how to fight, which inspired her to be a knight. It was refreshing, finding people who are his friends, but most importantly, finding out that not  _ all _ of his friends are dead. All of the Zora are super nice, King Dorephan gave Link his own Prince Suite when he stayed there for extended periods of time. Dorephan treated Link as if he were his own son, giving him all the amenities that Prince Sidon got. Link felt loved and appreciated there, he truly felt like he had a home. And Sidon helped to top it all off. The young prince helped Link feel welcomed by the elders, given their dislike for Hylians. But after Link proved himself worthy by reclaiming Vah Ruta and defeating Calamity Ganon, the elders slowly warmed up to the boy, eventually accepting him.

Zora’s Domain was a quaint little place, the scenery was marveled as one of the seven wonders of Hyrule. There were enormous waterfalls surrounding the central part of the city, causing the Domain to always be chilly and breezy. Luminous stones surrounded the city as well, only accessible at the highest of clifftops. Since that was the Zora’s main building resource, the Domain was carved out of luminous stones, giving the structure a shiny holographic feel to it. The Domain was two-ish stories tall with King Dorephan’s throne room in the middle of the second level with a giant cerulean fish carved on top. To the right of the throne room was Prince Sidon and Link’s connected quarters. On the lower level there were the communal sleeping pools for the non royalty to sleep in. The sleeping pools were protected from all sides. It was to high up for any Lizalfos to attack from the moat, had a roof to protect them from excessive rain and sunlight, and was guarded twenty-four seven by the Zora Royal Guards. Also on the lower level was the Marot’s Mart General Store and Workshop and The Seabed Inn. The inn was a highly popular stop among travelers for their exclusive waterbed which is said to make the user feel completely rejuvenated to their full splendor. The general store had all kinds of different food, spices, and other exotic Zora seasonings. Link loved to go down there and buy new items when they came into stock. The store was even stocked with the latest weaponry! They always had ice arrows, which was helpful when Link was trying to launch himself across the rolling plains of Hyrule. Just outside of the stores was a statue of the late Champion Mipha with her Lightscale Trident in her hands. The blue of the statue made it look almost translucent. When the light shined on it during the day, it was a glorious sight. The light made the statue look like it was glowing from the inside out, which isn't that far from the truth since the Elders say Mipha really did shine like the sun. 

Over the course of Link’s travels, he had acquired a multitude of different trinkets and treasures. It was nice having a place that he could store some of his extra things, or sell off stuff he didn’t need at the time. But his favorite thing was showing Prince Sidon new items he found. Now, Sidon doesn’t get out much, so he doesn’t know about a lot of the things that can be found all over Hyrule. When Link brings the Prince back something new, he’s like a puppy getting a new toy, it’s just too adorable for everyone around. Sidon’s favorite gift he has received from the Hylian is probably the shards of Farosh’s Fang and Topaz. The shark was a sucker for small shiny things, which is probably the reason why he liked Link so much. Link was small, shiny, and had dandelion yellow hair which is a match made in heaven from the Prince’s standpoint. Since Link was selectively mute, Sidon had a hard time communicating with him since he wasn’t fluent in Hyrulian Sign Language yet. But he’s learning, it won’t be too long before he can fully understand everything the Hero was trying to tell him. It probably won’t be until Sidon is fluent to find out if Link truly likes him back, or if it was all in the shark prince’s head. 

Link was a part of the Zora hunting group, helping stock the store and bring in extra food for the Domain. He was soaked, his Zora Armor helping keep some of his body dry. His arms were full with the fish he couldn’t fit in his hunting bag. Sidon ran over to Link excitedly, taking the access fish off his hands. “Link! You have returned safely, I presume? You did so well today, we will feast for weeks on the haul you have caught for us!” The prince smiled widely, his spikey teeth sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. Link blushed at the praise, rubbing the back of his neck with the pads of his fingers. His eyes were shining up at Sidon, causing the man to flush an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. “Can we keep some for ourselves, so you can cook some for me? Oh Link I do love it when you cook your delicious meals for me!” Sidon dropped the fish off in the ice room, then hurried back to help Link with his heavy bag. The Hylian first refused the help, but after a small bit of badgering, Sidon was able to get the bag off of Link and into the ice room with the other food they caught that day. 

_ “What do you want me to make you, Sidon?”  _ Link signed, looking up at the Zora towering above him.  _ “I can make you a seafood fry if you want.”  _ He offered, walking back to their adjoined rooms together.  _ “I believe that we have the ingredients to make a crab omelette and rice.”  _ Link’s room was just about as grand as Sidon’s was. It was about as large as the throne room and carved out of the same cerulean luminous stones that the rest of the Domain was. There was a king sized water bed pressed up against the middle of the furthest wall in the room, two glass nightstand on either side with an oil fueled lamp sitting on the left table. There were long, horizontal cutouts in the wall on either side of the bed, light baby blue curtains framing the cutout windows. Link had a see through glass dresser, tall closet, and a matching vanity diagonal of his bed. There were a few blue fish engraved pots scattered around the room to help tie it into the style of the rest of the Domain. A cooking pot was in the furthest corner of the room next to some cabinets for storage. There was a large circular fluffy blue rug placed under the bed, and a whicker type rug underneath his dresser and vanity. The walls were cluttered with different weapon mounts, holding some rare weapons, bows, and shields that Link had acquired along on his travels. There was also a built in closet, filled to the brim with different organized boxes of things Link didn’t have room for in his pockets, such as excessive Lynel, Guardian, and cooking items. It was very obvious that this was Link’s room, it had the most character of any of the other rooms in the Domain. Sidon’s room was identical in set up to Link’s, but it didn’t nearly have as many decorations or personal items that the Hero had. Given that Sidon barely left the Lanayru region, he didn’t have many interesting things to display anywhere. 

Sidon thought about it for a moment, his webbed hand drifting its way down to brush up against Link’s hand. “A crab omelette and rice sounds pleasant, you always make it so well, my precious Hero.” Their hands slowly came closer to each other as they walked, their pinkies slowly linking together. Link and Sidon both look away, too embarrassed to look at each other. The pair soon made it to Link’s suite, where they often had dinner together. Sidon opened the door for him, being the gentleman that he was raised to be. The prince made sure that the door was closed behind him, turning around to watch Link rummage in his personal ice box for the ingredients to the crab omelette and rice he was making for them. “Can I help in any way, my beloved? Chop vegetables, boil the rice?” Sidon asked as he helped Link excavate the materials the smaller man was having trouble reaching and setting them on the counter. 

_ “If you could start boiling the water for the crab and rice, that would be wonderful, My Prince.”  _ Link signed quickly, grabbing a couple of bowls, a few knives, and a cutting board. Sidon was lucky that he was able to decipher what the boy said to him. He nodded, lighting a fire under their duel cooking pots carefully. The Prince unwrapped the case of rice Link had in his cupboard and poured it into the pot once the water was nice and bubbly.  _ “Is the other pot ready for the crab and egg, Sidon?”  _ He nods happily, humming a yes. _ “You’re doing a wonderful job helping me.” _ Complimented the blond, his arms full with bowls filled to the brim with crab, cracked eggs, and different seasoned vegetables. He kneeled down on his legs in front of the boiling pot, carefully tossing in the ingredients. Link turned to face the Prince so he could sign easier.  _ “My Prince, I have a request of you.” _

“Yes, Link? I’d do anything for you, at a moment's notice!”

_ “Would you like to have a sleepover tonight? I wish to spend time with my favorite Prince.” _ Link signed to him shyly, a cute blush spreading over the pale Hylians cheeks.  _ “I’d really like to spend more time with you. You do so much for me, so I’d like to be better friends with you. What better way to do that than a sleepover?” _ Sidon nodded quickly.

“A sleepover! Oh, I love partaking in your cute Hylian traditions!” Link blushed harder. “I’ve never heard of a ‘sleepover’ before! What do you do at a sleepover? Have you had one before? Is it like a tradition? Or a coming of age ceremony or celebration thing with friends? Oh I’m so excited!!” The prince jumped up and down excitedly, almost dropping all the food he had in his big red arms. Link motioned for him to calm down, his jumping practically rattling the whole Domain. “I will let everyone know to attend this coming of age sleepover ceremony!”    
  
Link shot up onto his feet, shaking his head no fast, his hands outstretched to stop Sidon from running off anywhere.  _ “No! No please, don’t tell anyone! I… I just want it to be just us. A sleepover isn’t a ceremony or a coming of age thing, it's a thing friends do! Since we’re friends, I wanted to have a one with you!”  _ Link blushed shyly, the tips of his ears almost as red as Sidon was.  _ “Do you know what to do at a sleepover?”  _

Sidon shook his head no. “Well, since it’s a Hylian tradition of sorts, I’m assuming that there will be games? Young Hylians love games! So do the young Zora! I would play many games with Mipha and the other children when I was young! What kinds of games do you play at a sleepover? Are they any different than Zora games?” The Prince asked excitedly, scooting close to Link. “Is it something only best friends do, or does everyone do it?” The closeness only caused Link to blush harder, both of his ears completely red now. 

_ “Usually, sleepovers are something that best friends do together. I’ve never had a one before, but the kids at Hateno Village have. They like to tell me all about it when I take care of them sometimes. Their sleepovers consist of pillow fights, either would you rather or truth or dare, and staying up late telling each other secrets. If we could do that kinda stuff, it’d be like a real sleepover!”  _ His hands shook a bit as he signed, Sidon’s closeness flustering the small boy.  _ “I’d really like it if you would! We could stay up late talking and eating junk food!”  _ Link was lucky that he didn’t talk, since if he did he’d be stuttering so much that Sidon wasn’t sure if he would even understand the poor boy. 

The pot was soon at a boil, tearing Sidon's attention away from Link and back to the cooking they were doing. “Beloved, will you hand me the seasonings you have chopped up?” Sidon asked, holding out his webbed red hands for them. Link stood up and scraped the seasonings off the cutting board and into his hands like he had asked, watching the Prince pour them into the boiling water with the other ingredients. “Your cooking always smells extraordinary, my sweet droplet.” Link was confused about what Sidon was expecting, he was already blushing so hard that he was positive that there wasn’t enough blood for his head. 

_ “T-Thank you, my Prince. I do try to make my food good enough for even you to enjoy.”  _ At this point, Link was so embarrassed that even when he signed he stuttered. Not even the Goddess Hylia could figure out how that was possible, but it was.  _ “It makes me very happy that you like my cooking. I enjoy cooking for the people I like, so it means a lot to me.”  _ Link signed, sitting down next to Sidon again, a little closer than two normal ‘friends’ would.  _ “I really do like hanging out with you, Sidon. You care about me more than anyone else has, well, other than your Dad letting me live here part time.” _

The Prince scooted closer, wrapping an arm around the blond’s shoulders and pulling him close. “You know, my precious, I really like hanging out with you too. You seem to bring a bright light into my life, it’s even brighter than those bright blond locks of yours.” He brushed Link’s hair in and out of his webbed fingers, loosely braiding it. Sidon’s hand slowly made its way down to Link’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over the crest of the blond’s cheek. “I could never imagine my life complete without you in it.” Sidon whispers to him softly, holding back the urge to pull Link onto his lap and make out with him until the sun rises in the morning. He wanted to pull Link flush against his chest, pull his face close to his own. Sidon desperately wanted to kiss the smaller boy, kiss him senseless, kiss him ‘till he was out of breath. The Prince wanted to do so many unprincely things to the Hero, so many things that he couldn’t speak of. Sidon couldn't tell Link about any of his desires in fear of the Hero rejecting him as a partner and as a friend. To Sidon, it was better for his feelings to go unnoticed than not having Link there at all. “So, what sleepover game would you like to participate in first? Is there a game that we can play during dinner?” 

At this point, Link was a blushing, stuttering mess. He was red all the way down his chest. He was so red that it was even visible through his Hylian Tunic. Link leaned his head into Sidon’s palm, his hair flopping over the hand on his cheek which helped to frame his face. If Link got any cuter, Sidon thought that he’d explode. There were small pink scars littered across his face. Some were zigzagged, while some were painful looking swirls that traveled down to his chest. The setting sun was drafting in through the windows, illuminating Link’s blond hair, making his hair shine like the gold adorned in Prince Sidon’s outfit. That’s it, Sidon was sure that he’d explode from being exposed to too much cuteness. Link scooted closer to him, placing his hand on top of the one on his cheek. The sun was completely set now, a soft glow settling down over the couple.  _ “Hey, Sidon?” _

“Yes, my sweet hero?” Sidon replied, his golden eyes staring down into Link’s cerulean ones. 

_ “Truth or dare?”  _ He signed, staring right back up at Sidon. 

“Dare.” 

Link smiled softly, standing up on his knees so he could maneuver himself to sit on the Prince’s lap.  _ “I dare you to kiss me.”  _ The blond didn’t break away from Sidon’s intense, but loving, stare as he signed. It was a trick he learned from Zelda when she was teaching him about intimidating others. It came in handy since the hero was shorter than most people expected. Turns out that Link was pretty good at unnerving people. 

Sidon sputtered at the dare but didn’t back down from it. It was the perfect opportunity to express his love for Link! He could finally kiss him! He never thought that he’d actually get to kiss the person of his affections. “A-Alright, Link. You better be ready to have the best kiss of your one-hundred and seventeen year old life.”

Link smirked up at him, patiently waiting for Sidon to make a move on him.  _ “I’m waiting, My Prince.”  _ He teased, puckering up his lips for a kiss. 

Sidon took both of his hands and placed them on either side of Link’s face, his thumbs stroking his cheekbones sweetly, causing Link to flush. “My my, how you are blushing. It’s incredible how you react to even the slightest touch. It’s like your body is just begging for me to kiss all over it.” He whispers against the blond’s lips teasingly. Not wanting to waste any time Sidon pressed his lips up against Link’s, kissing him softly, both of their eyes closed. His fingers intertwined behind Link’s head, keeping the boy close and unable to pull away. Sidon kissed him gently, his big shark lips enveloping the smaller Hylian’s mouth. He did his best to keep his sharp teeth away from Link’s lips so he didn’t cut anything. It was incredibly hard for Sidon to control his natural Zora instincts to bite down and claim the boy as his mate. Link stretched up to wrap his arms around Sidon’s broad shoulders, deepening the kiss and slowly turning it into a makeout session. The Zora pulled away before it could get any hotter but still held him close. “So, my little Hero, how was that, hm? Was it good enough for you to want another?” Sidon asked with a smirk, his clawed hand cupping Link’s chin. 

Link’s eyes were still closed for a couple seconds after Sidon had pulled away, it was like he was living in a dream that only the two of them were in. He opened his eyes so he could sign to him.  _ “It was amazing, Sidon. I couldn’t have asked for a better kiss. But, maybe if we do it again, the next one will be even better.” _ He signed, kissing the Zora’s cheek.  _ “Who knew that Zora’s were such good kissers with those sharp teeth of yours.”  _ Link teased, leaning up to press another kiss to Sidon’s cheek. He smiled up at him sweetly, setting his hands on top of the big ones on his face. The pot that they were cooking the food in started to boil over, the lid on top of it bouncing around, causing Link to start frantically signing.  _ “Sidon! Sidon! The pot! Our dinner is ruined! Help me fix it!”  _ The Hylian ran over to the pot and started to fan it with his hood, blowing out the fire to stop it from burning. Sidon rushed over and grabbed the pot, setting it on a hot pad and filling the sink up with water so the pot could cool off faster.  _ “I can’t believe that we got so distracted we forgot about our dinner! I’m so sorry, my Prince! I hope that doesn’t mean our sleepover is ruined!”  _ Link could barely finish signing as he balled his hands into fists, smacking the heels against his forehead. He felt horrible, he never let distractions, well, distract him! He never got distracted! Getting distracted meant getting killed!  _ “I’m so sorry, Sidon! I can’t believe that I screwed everything up!”  _ Link pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.  _ “I’m so sorry, Sidon. I hope I didn’t ruin your first sleepover,” _ He said, looking up at the Prince with his big cerulean eyes. 

“No, Link! It’s ok, don’t worry about it! We all mess up once in a while! Even astounding hero’s like you make mistakes!” Sidon rushed over to him once the pot was in the sink, wrapping the hero up in his arms and setting him in his big lap. “Now, my droplet, we can remake the dinner and still have our wonderful sleepover. Our dinner doesn’t have to be the fancy one like you planned, but as long as we eat together we’ll still have a great time.” His red webbed hand cupped Link’s cheek sweetly, forcing the boy to look up at him. “How about we eat sushi and play some more truth or dare?” Link smiled up at him sweetly, all of the sadness gone from his face. He hugged Sidon tightly, kissing his cheek. 

_ “Thank you, Sidon. A simpler dinner would probably be best incase we get distracted again. Would you like to help me roll the sushi? I have all of the ingredients already prepped in the ice box.”  _ Link signed up to him, his face as angelic and sweet as before. 

Sidon was seriously thinking about confessing right then and there instead of waiting like he had planned. The Prince tucked Link’s blond sideburn behind his pointed ear, his hand resting on the boy's cheek again. Sidon leaned down and kissed Link’s plump lips again, sucking on his full bottom lip and nipping at it gently. “Goodness, Link. I must be the luckiest Zora alive, since I have been graced with such a heavenly being. You must have the Hylian women falling for you left and right. Yet they have no idea you’re already taken.” Sidon growled lowly, pulling Link closer to his chest possessively. He stopped only when he realized that the more feral side of his instincts were taking over. 

“I-I’m t-taken?” Link stuttered out horsley, given that he hadn’t used his voice in like a hundred years. When he realized what he had done, his hands clamped over his mouth. 

“Link! You spoke! I-I’ve never heard you speak before! Your voice- it’s exquisite!” Sidon exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. “It’s beautiful!” He held him even closer now. “It makes me so happy that you trust me enough to speak around me!” Link blushed furiously, hiding his face and going back to signing. 

Link signed shakily, his whole elfish face tomato red.  _ “It surprised me so much that I said what I was going to sign out loud. I usually will only do that if I’m really close to the person I’m talking to. I really like you, so when you said that I was yours, it basically made me short circuit.” _ The Hylian laid his head on Sidon’s surprisingly warm, broad chest.  _ “I’m more comfortable with signing rather than talking, though. Is that ok?” _

“Beloved, that is more than ok! Communicate to me however you feel most comfortable! I'm here to make you feel safe and loved, not pressured to do something that you don’t want to! What kind of prince would I be if I didn’t accept that?” Sidon wrapped his arms around Link’s waist, rubbing the top of his hip bones with his thumbs.

The cold night wind ruffled the curtains, blowing through Link’s blond tresses and making him shiver. Moonlight filtered into the room, lighting up the side of Link’s face, making it look like he was glowing like a spirit.  _ “I wanted to confess to you during truth or dare, but I guess that this happened instead.”  _ The Hero scooted up Sidon’s thigh, sitting closer to his chest.  _ “Does that mean we’re dating now?”  _ Link looked up at Sidon sweetly, watching the prince nod. The sideburn that was tucked behind his ear falling out of place. The Hylian had many different outfits for many different occasions, but he didn’t have anything special to style his hair with in Zora’s Domain other than the Zora Armor Set. So it was usually down but in a half ponytail like he usually had it. Sidon moved his right hand up to the golden locks, pulling out the hair tie that held his ponytail in place. 

“Dearest Link, please let me have the honor of styling your hair for you.” Sidon pleaded, running his clawed fingers through the blond locks. “It is something that I have always wanted to try doing!” The smaller man nodded, signing to him that he’d love to have his hair played with. Sidon basically squealed girlishly, clapping his hands together. “Wonderful! Would you please turn around for me, my droplet? No- wait, hold on! It would be easier if we were sitting on my bed, no?” Link nodded, then motioned that he was getting up. Sidon rushed to keep the boy in his lap so he could pick him up and carry him onto the waterbed. “How is this?” 

_ “This is good, my Prince. I enjoy it when people play with my hair, it feels good. You can do whatever you like to it, it doesn’t matter.”  _ He signed, sitting backwards on his lap.  _ “Do you even know how to work with hair?”  _ Link asked, pushing all of his hair behind his back. 

Sidon managed a blush, hands running through the knotted strands of Link’s hair. “Well, first I believe that we need to brush out this birds nest of hair.” He mumbled quietly, fishing out a Hylian style hairbrush from the pre set nightstand. “Is there any special way to brush hair? Or do you just kinda ‘go at it’?” The Prince answered his own question when he started to run the brush through the ends of Link’s tangled golden strands. “Oh, that makes sense.” He mumbled with a chuckle. 

_ “Truth or dare?”  _ Link asks, snuggling his back up to Sidon’s chest sweetly. 

Sidon thought about it carefully this time as he slowly started to section off groups of hair so it'd be easier to brush. “Truth.” 

_ “Mmmm, alright. What is the most embarrassing fantasy or wet dream you’ve had?” _ Link signed with a smirk, a quiet giggle coming from the boy.  _ “I bet yours are pretty tame since you’re such a chivalrous gentleman.” _ He teased, turning his head to look back at him. Sidon huffed at Link with a cute pout, turning his head forwards again. 

Sidon hums, running his fingers through Link’s now soft and silky hair. “So, what is the most embarrassing fantasy I’ve had, eh? I’d have to say that it would probably be humping a pillow to the thought of a Gerudo prostitute. What about you?” He asked, gently starting to make a french braid down the middle of his head. 

Link shivered happily, loving the feeling of his hair being played with.  _ “Mine would be you fucking me with both of your shark cocks.” _ Link signed with a blush, since it was pretty embarrassing to say, or rather sign, out loud. He tried to scoot closer to Sidon’s chest but the bigger man kept him in place, making the Hylian pout cutely.  _ “It feels nice, whatever you’re doing with my hair. You seem like you’re good at it.” _ Link said with a small smile. 

The Prince chuckles softly, gathering the rest of his hair and braiding it down his head. “Love, do you have a hairband?” Link handed him his spare blue one. “Thank you, beloved. Go look in the mirror, I do hope you like it. I haven’t really worked that much with hair, so I hope I did a good job for you.” Sidon turned around to watch Link inspect his new hairstyle in his vanity mirror. The Hylian sat down in front of the mirror, turning his head from side to side. Sidon watched the boy with a lovestruck gaze, his pupils making heart eyes at him. He still couldn’t believe that Link liked him back. Link, the Hero of Hyrule, who defeated Calamity Ganon, who has seen countless perils wound up being attracted to a sheltered Zora Prince like himself. It seemed impossible to Sidon that a man of such heroism chose him to love when so many Hylian men and women were falling head over heels just to talk to the blond Hero. “You look beautiful. I really, really hope you like it.” 

Link blushed deeply, running his hands over the braid he had.  _ “It truly is beautiful, Sidon. I didn’t expect you to be so good with hair, especially since you don’t have any.”  _ He chuckled softly, walking back to the bed and climbing up into Sidon’s lap.  _ “I wish I could do something for you, but you don’t have any hair.”  _ Link signed up at him, turning around in his lap so he was facing the Zora Prince.  _ “Do you want me to make you some fried eggs and rice? That’s pretty easy to make.” _ Link twiddled his thumbs, embarrassed slightly, looking down at his lap.  _ “You don’t mind me cooking for you all the time, right?”  _

Sidon’s face went wide with concern, taking Link’s hands into his own and pulling the boy even closer to his broad chest. “Beloved, why would you ever think that? You know I adore your cooking, it's exquisite! Much better than I could ever make myself! What is wrong, sweet thing?” The Prince asked softly, rubbing the sides of his arms gently, his large hands encasing the smaller Hylian’s arm entirely. 

Link blushed furiously, leaning his forehead on his big chest.  _ “I-I dunno, I don’t want to step on your toes, that’s all. Don’t want to overstep my boundaries since you’re the Prince and all.” _ He pulled himself close to the shark, his arms wrapped around his waist and his cheek pressed up in between Sidon’s firm pecs. He yawned cutely, rubbing his eyes with balled fists. Sidon shushed him quietly, petting his soft golden hair to try and soothe him. 

“Baby…” He whispers softly. “You are my lover now, correct? So we’re equals. Dosen’t matter if I’m royalty or not. What I have is yours, and if you want to your stuff is mine. You could never step on my toes, mainly because I don’t have any.” Sidon giggled at his own joke. “But seriously, I love you more than words can express, Link. You may be the Hero of Hyrule, but you are my Hero.” The small boy’s face lit up like lava from Death Mountain. “They say that Hero’s aren’t supposed to be thieves, but somehow this little Hylian Hero managed to worm his way into my heart.” The Prince trailed his his hand up to Link’s chin, tilting his head up and kissing his plump lips carefully. Link kissed him back gently, letting his mouth get ravished by the giant man in front of him. Sidon kissed his lips chastely, then finally pulled away. “Sweet thing. Such a sweet little thing you are. It is strange how your skin reacts to my slightest touch. Perhaps, your body is telling me to shower it with affection…” Link shook his head no, covering his eyes with his small hands. “No? What if I kissed you right here then…” He whispers against the boy’s neck, proceeding to kiss and suck on it harshly. The Prince used his hands to keep Link from wiggling around, forcing the boy to be stationary on his lap. Sidon bit the deep red hickey he left on his neck, pulling back to admire his handiwork. “Now everyone will know how you’re mine. Everyone will know that the coveted Hylian belongs to me.” 

Link didn’t know what to do with himself other than let out quiet, whimpering moans. “S-Sidon…” He whispers horsley, holding his hands tightly. “S-Sidon… n-not now…”

Sidon nodded, stopping his sexual advances. “Thank you for telling me, Link. Now, you said you were tired, correct? Do you want to go to bed or do more sleepover activities? I don’t believe that we have had a pillow fight yet. I’m not sure that you’d be up for a pillow fight though, you seem exhausted.” Link proved his point by yawning again, reminding Sidon of a tired kitten. “Let’s get you changed and ready for bed, my tired droplet. What do you usually wear to bed?” He asked softly, cupping his cheek sweetly as the boy pulled baby boy eyes on him. “Oh, sweetie, you musn’t do this to me, you know how I fall for those precious blue eyes of yours.” 

Link only giggled and pouted, continuing to give Sidon his persuasive puppy eyes.  _ “Pleeease Sidon, it’s to early to go to bed now! There is still so much,”  _ Link had to pause his signing while he yawned and stretched.  _ “Stuff I want to do with you tonight!” _

The Prince shook his head like a mother would to their pouting child. “No no no, you need to go to bed. My little hero needs all the sleep he can get if he wants to catch the biggest fish tomorrow.” He cooed to him softly, gathering Link up in his arms and carrying him to the closet to change into his jammies. Sidon picked out his well worn trousers and an old sleep shirt for the boy, helping him sluggishly change clothes and climb into his warm bed. “See, beloved? Don’t you feel a whole lot better snuggled into bed?”

The boy hummed tiredly, holding open his arms for Sidon to crawl into.  _ “Snuggle me, boyfriend?” _ He signed slowly, making Sidon blush. 

“Of course, my droplet.” Sidon whispered, climbing into bed next to him and wrapping his arms around his chest, pulling the boy close. “Goodnight, me sweet little hero.”   
  
_ “Goodnight, my devilishly handsome Prince.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> [Linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl)


End file.
